My Only
by Fury me
Summary: Two-shot. We all know Bella's heartbreak in Italy... but what about Alice's? She too, has someone she'd give a thousand lives for. The other story of Volterra.
1. Chapter 1

**. O N L Y. **

_You're my Only_

_Only what? _

_Only sun_

_Only light_

_Only colour in my black plight_

_So come back to me_

_My Only_

"Alice?"

His voice wasn't flat. He didn't try to keep one ounce of his worry out of it. He was trying to guilt me into getting back to him. I was ashamed to say that it was almost working. But right now, my own needs needed to be put aside. I tried to remind myself of this, convince myself, by continuously looking at Bella's face. Her face... the same expression I would wear if it were Jasper, not Edward, standing in Italy, so terribly vulnerable to the Volturi's attack.

How could he do this to her?

How could he do this to _us_?

"Alice." Jasper voice begged once more.

"I can't, Jasper." I whispered. "Please don't." I flashed another look at Bella. She wasn't looking at me - probably trying to give me whatever privacy she could in the cramped space. "We just need to get Edward out. Please stay with the others, okay? Don't come after us, and don't let any of the others come. _Please_." Lying had never been so... hard. So excruciatingly hard. Denying myself the only thing that I wanted at that moment. I needed someone to tell me this would all turn out right too.

I could see Bella's head turning, to show those dead, yet still slightly curious eyes to me as I came apart, just a little bit.

_Edward, throwing a car into the wall. The Volturi, en masse, smother him. Brought away, underground. _

_Ripped apart. _

"Let me come. Let us come." His tone was coaxing, cautious, and desperate. Like I was standing on the edge of a cliff and he was trying to convince me not to jump. "Emmett can't be restrained, and Rosalie is even more desperate. Can you stop her when she thinks that she might've killed her own brother?" Jasper was not listening to me. I closed my eyes, but he kept speaking. "You can't expect us to keep out of this. You can't expect me to let you just stroll to Italy and stay here. _Alice_."

"No, you can't. Tell Emmett no, _and_ _you can't come either_." Bella was listening. Bella. Edward's Bella. Edward. "If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"

A snarl trickled through the phone connection. But there was no aggression in it. I could _see_ him, curling up with frustration. "Will you die then? Will you _die_? Have you even considered that?" He spat. More frustration.

I laughed weakly, knowing, and thanking the fact he could not see my face. Or my emotions. "I've thought of that..."

The snarl died down to silence. "Come back to me. Alive. Promise." This time, when he spoke, his voice was dead. Not emotionless. Just... incapable of expressing anything. It hurt me so much to hear it. It hurt me more to think that I was about to lie to this voice. But relief was there too - relief of knowing that he was folding.

"Yes, I promise. Don't follow me." I begged. My own voice was cracking. "I promise, Jasper."

_Edward, red eyed and bloody mouthed. Licking a line down the woman's throat, his tongue strong enough to tear the skin. The black cloaked guards approached. He disappeared from view. _

"How?" He was so stubborn, aggravating... worried. "How will you get out?" He needed to fool-proof my plans. He needed to double check and triple check them, to cancel out any risk for me, and Edward, and Bella. But especially for me.

But I had no plan for him to check. "One way or another, I'll get out."

Another silence. Long, but short to anyone listening. Would he suspect? Would it make the crucial difference between him joining the others to race after me and him forcing them to stay?

"I love you." he finally breathed. His tone was devastated… but resigned.

I didn't need to hesitate to answer. "And I love you." The relief was barely concealed.

And so was my own heartbreak. I didn't wait for him to hang up. I could feel Bella's eyes on me and I knew she would be curious. I tried not breathing, so she wouldn't hear the hitching that my jerking breaths made. As a vampire, I could picture Jasper's face in my mind clearer than any human memory. His face, that I might never see again. But I would not leave Bella to look for Edward herself. She needed me here. There was still hope, and we were going to grab it by both hands.

The thought did not make neither the task ahead of us, nor the pain any easier. I leaned backwards, and closed my eyes, trying to shut out my thoughts.

"I hate lying to him."

_Edward, standing in the middle of the plaza, the clock tower tolling out the death for us all under a blazing sun. _

* * *

**AN:** More of Jasper and Alice, like I said :) These two provide me with such endless muse... I love them to bits ^^ They're so gorgeous together.

Hope you guys enjoyed. One more chapter to come.

I have disclaimed.

xx Caeleus


	2. Chapter 2

**. O N L Y. **

_You're my Only_

_My Only_

_Only you_

_My Only_

_Are you real? _

"Then are we free to go now?" Though he knew their thoughts, Edward struggled just very slightly to keep his voice calm. He was still suspicious of every single vampire standing in that room with us, and for good reason. But I could see now - and tried not to let my relief jump out of my skin. Jasper, Jasper... I was almost chanting. But I smiled at my brother - all that suffering he had gone through, now seemed so distant. He had had barely a minute to talk to Bella alone, but even now he seemed more... human. The haunting look was gone from his face.

The rest of the conversation offered nothing interesting, nor did the escort out. But then my vision blurred, and I saw what lay ahead. My eyes flickered to Edward, and his tightening jaw showed me that he saw, too. We left, travelling just fast enough that Bella needed to work to keep up. He was trying, but we had left it too late. He knew it, but I said it anyway.

"Not fast enough."

Even Bella caught my murmured words. I did not focus on the faces in the crowd - we could do nothing to help them. The screams were harder to block out. But we had all been there, somehow or other. For Edward, it was personally. For me... well. In a way, that was personal, too.

"Do not leave until dark," Demetri warned before he left.

Edward hardly heeded him - we had more of a problem. Well, maybe just Edward. He overreacted way too much. Bella's ripping gasps filled the cavern, and it took a while before her breathing calmed and she could finally cry. I walked back a bit - I was under the impression that Bella had this atrocious idea that Edward did not love her. Maybe these few short hours I could give them would give Edward time to prove her otherwise.

Besides, I had my own person to contact. My fingers jumped ahead of my mind, my whole body thrilling at the idea of seeing Jasper again. However, there was no reception in the dreary underground. I snapped the phone shut, careful not to break it. Edward and Bella's conversation pulled at my attention.

"And, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow."

"Hopefully." Bella's voice was terse.

"The outlook is quite good." I piped up. Maybe she would believe me, knowing that my words had fact in them. "And I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours." I couldn't help adding. Spoken out loud, the prospect seemed more... real. Substantial. I receded from them again, wondering when I would be able to get reception.

Bella, still immersed in Edward's arms, seemed rather dead on her feet. I was expecting her to fall asleep at any moment. It seemed like Edward was too - he directed his questions at me. I only paid his words half of my full attention - the other half was thousands of miles away.

"You just can't resist yourself, can you?" Edward asked. There was a ghost of a smile on his face as he saw the yellow Porsche lingering in the corner of my thoughts.

I just smiled. Why should I be repentant? But I changed the subject anyway. "What was all that talk about _singers_?"

_Warmth. Jasper's scent. Touching softly under a warm sunset. A contended sigh..._

The wind streaked in my hair, and I may have leapt a few more times than necessary as celebration. I gave all the cars in the vicinity a once over - and sighed at the absence of my (well, not really my) Porsche.

With the bags in hand, I just stuck with the best I had, and stashed them in the front passenger seat before sliding in myself. I sped the car down the road. I sighed. The difference was excruciating. It bothered me so much I felt a need to apologize to Edward - we all liked fast cars.

"They can't all be 911 Turbos." He grinned. I was relieved to see he had a smile in him.

Then I sighed in disappointment again as the car rolled calmly along the road. The porsche had been a borrowed experience... but still.

"I'll get you one for Christmas." Edward promised.

That brightened me up quite a bit. I turned to smile at him. "Yellow." But why was he still paying any attention to me when Bella, real and alive, was right there in his arms?

The rest of the car ride passed in near silence - I was immersed in my own thoughts, and Edward seemed entirely focused on Bella (although they did seem to have enough of themselves left that they started bickering about her human needs). But all this - no matter how happy I was for them - meant little to me once I got back in range, and the reception in my phone blinked up a few bars. Speed dial was slower than my fingers, and he picked up before I had put the cell to my ear.

His was voice... beyond words. I listened to it call my name, over and over, and I couldn't do anything but smile. "We made it." I whispered to him.

"Yes." He breathed. "Where are you?"

"At the airport. The plane will touch down in just a few hours. Make sure Rosalie and Emmett come, okay? We need her to apologize to Bella before Edward forgives her."

I felt his smile. "Yes, of course. We'll all be there."

They'll all be there.

I waited till the very last moment to hang up, savouring the mere fact that they were all there on the other line. Jasper grudgingly passed the phone to the other members so that they too, could express their love and relief that we were all still alive. And although I loved the rest of my family very, very much, I couldn't shake the regret that clung to me when the voices weren't Jasper's.

_"...flight to Atlanta is now departing..."_

I stood up first, and went to find the seats.

Less than twenty hours...

_Days to ourselves. The hours blur. The happiness climaxes. And he's right there, next to her. Next to me. _

_Jasper. _

I smiled to myself as the plane touched down with the sun rising in the horizon. How symbolic.

I didn't try to suppress my eagerness - I all but skipped to the exit. We had no luggage (except for Bella's bags) so there was no need to waste time there. The line to exit though... I tried to pace myself. It would be over soon.

Why was a little wait at the airport more excruciating than the whole plane ride?

My eyes flickered around repeatedly - I couldn't see past the see of people yet, but I could smell. Like a canine, I used scent to reassure myself that the waiting was almost over, that they were only just out of sight. Then the crowd seemed to part for us... and there they were.

I didn't wait for Bella or Edward. They were safe now... and so was I. And Jasper. Seeing him now... almost like the first time I had set eyes on him in that diner... I couldn't help myself. My last few footsteps were quicker than I intended them to be, and then I was by his side. There were murmurs of re-acquaintance behind me - but they meant little to me. His eyes searched my face as urgently as I searched his. Had anything changed in this space of time that I had been gone for? Did he really not sneak up to come after me? When I reached out for him, the others were already heading back to the cars. I only held his hand loosely with one of mine, but the other was on his arm, caressing lightly the scars he received from the past. Was there another one? Another groove embedded into his skin that shouldn't be there?

He caught my wandering hand when we slipped into the car. Carlisle and Esme were up front, and they carried a muted conversation. Privacy was so hard to come by in a car of vampires, but right then, I couldn't care less. Jasper pressed his face into my palm, and I caught the other side of his head with my other hand.

"You're back." He whispered again, as if revelling in the words.

"I promised." I breathed against his cheek.

He slid his head sideways, just a fraction, but just enough to press his lips lightly against my hand. He leaned forwards. I laid my head in the hollow beside his neck, letting his scent waft around me, both our hands tangled together.

Together. Like our bodies, our minds and our souls...

Forever.

_Girl and Boy, hand in hand. They smile at a private joke, and walk off into a golden sunset. _

**. F I N .**

* * *

**AN:** I don't like mushiness. Is it too mushy? I needed something sweet to conclude with, but I don't know if I went overboard *sigh* Alice and Jasper forever... ^^

Thank you for your reviews. They make me :)

xx Caeleus


End file.
